my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esther Sabah
" I dream of a world without Palestine, where The Israeli people see the full restoration of Israel" Bio Born in the River Jordan the rest of Esther's life was relatively normal. She grew up with 2 loving parents, attended school and recieved good marks and even excelled at athletics, but everything changed when she was drafted into the military and her parents were killed in a border dispute. Shortly after Esther joined Solomon, an organization dedicated to liberating Israel and destroying Palestine, within a year she was the leader. Esther joined the Council of Virtues 2 years into leading Solomon, having been approached by the Virtue of Obedience from America. Personality Esther is considered Radical by even those who are members of Solomon, unafraid to kill on a moment's notice and viewing human life as nothing more than meaningless consumption of oxygen, however she is patriotic to Israel, though she doesn't agree on how it's ran. She is extremely prone to Bursts of Rage where she will fight anyone within her sight, though she also respects rank as she was taught in her military days. Fighting Style Without her quirk Esther is a defensive style Swordsman, One of the best in all of Israel having learned under a fencing master. Esther has lightning fast reflexes and footwork comparable to an Olympic fender, proficient both in single blade styles and duel wielding. Due to military training she is also proficient in sidearms. Villain Career As The Salt Pillar Villain Armageddon Esther is currently the most wanted villain in Israel and among the top 3 in the middle East. She gained infamy on the night of Red Sand where an entire Palestinian village was destroyed under her command, from there on out many massive manhunts have been done to find her. As a villain she is extremely resourceful, not even having to come out of her base because she can command Solomon to act on her behalf, though if she needs to act herself she is extremely proficient in disguising herself. Gear Esther wears little gear, often breathable fabrics as she's in the desert, often Egyptian cotton. Other than that she often carries two swords and a .50 Cal Desert eagle, standard military issue. Though, she also carries salt shakers because of her quirk. Quirk Salt Storm is an Emitter Quirk that allows the user to create salt from their hands and Telekinetically manipulate it's movements in a 100 foot range. Because of this quirk Esther can grab and restrain anyone she grabs with her salt as well as dehydrate them ultimately mummifying them as she can force the salt down her victims throats and absorb all the water. The Downside to this quirk is Esther must consume salt for the quirk to refuel as trying to use it without consuming salt leads to desalination, which if severe enough can leave her unable to focus. ''The Virtue of Tradition'' the Virtue of Tradition Is a role Esther takes seriously. Given this title due to her dedication to restoring the traditional homeland of the Jewish people Esther is willing to kill for the council if it helps her usurp Palestine. In addition, she keeps to traditional Jewish law but See's no problem in her villainy as she believes her anger is a righteous anger ordained by God.